sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TTR Chapter 3: The Rescue
" Thanks for the mic, Korn." "I woke up on this strange planet. No wildlife, but there were these trees everywhere with orange leaves... I was sprawled out on the floor, and my back, lower shins, upper hips, and entire chest hurt. I looked around, and I saw absolute chaos." " The entire ship, crumbled in ruins. My legs were covered with rubble everywhere. Worst of all, there was a flag lying by my side. The Imperial Flag, just above a smaller Diamond flag, both on fire, almost torched. When I looked into the atmosphere, it was even worse." "Ships. Everywhere, Some bearing the Rose flag, some bearing the Imperial flag, but a large majority were bearing a strange olive green flag, with a single blue stripe through the middle. Debris was everywhere. Ships flying up through the sky- or down, rapidly descending. Explosions all around me." "I pushed the rubble off, and stood up, limping, yelling out, 'KORN! WHERE ARE YO-' When I was interrupted by a black hand grabbing my shoulder. She spoke with a soft, yet fearsome voice(Gray)" "Hello? Are you- oh, that's probably not good..." "She put me on a stretcher, along with four other non-poofed gems. In her pocket, I could see lots of poofed, shattered or not, gems in there. Then, everything went black." "When I woke up, I was inside a tipi-like building. I was laying on some sort of blanket, side-by-side with another green gem and...Korn." "You're.. awake!" "She said, struggling to get up and walk the three inches over to me, when she was immediately stopped by the gray gem. As she did, I could observe a green flag with a blue stripe patched onto her shoulder." "No, you should get some rest." "She said, looking in my direction almost immediately." "Oh, you are awake! How's your... everything?" "I told her it was definitely better." "Yeah, but the Bimaster didn't do so well..." "Korn said, as the Gray gem showed me a red gem, cracked into 12 pieces." "The name's Pleonast, by the way..." "Shoot! We have to be at that mercenary planet NOW! And if our Bimaster's dead, and our transport's dead, we have no way to get there. Ah, the Decamaster is gonna kill us!" "Well, maybe I can get you a shi-" "Really? That'd be fantast-" "Buut... The planet is under blockade by the Crystal Gems, as you can tell by all the explosions outside." "Well, we'll have to make do," I said, staggering to get up, however quickly rushed to sit down by the Pleonast. "I said SIT!" "Gak... but why are the Rebels sieging this planet? If this is Dectolian, as my suspicions confirmed, which is a neutral planet?" "They know Imperials and Diamond Authoritarians are here, taking refuge. While we haven't been officially declared war upon, it's fair game according to the laws of Earth, the Crystal Gem Homeworld." "So, we need to run the blockade then!" "Well, that could be a possibility, but us Dectolians mainly build slow ships that try to tank damage. But it can only tank plasma shots from about-Oh shoot, DUCK!" "The gem threw herself on top of me, when I felt the ground itself start to shake. Everything faded to black..." Category:OCs Category:Fanon series Category:A to Z